Comfort
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: She was tired, lonely, and hurt. She never figured he'd be the one to make her feel better. McStizzie, post season.


**Author's Note: So I have a million stories going on at this point, but due to the fact that none of them involve McStizzie (at this point! I swear that will change VERY soon..)...I have this obsessive need to write for them. I don't really know where the idea came from, and I know that there may be some similar out there, but I hope that you like it. **

**Basically, it's McStizzie post finale. And something that I love really..the way Mark is around Izzie. Well, when he's not ordering her around, that is.;)...I kid really, but it's basically light Mcstizzie fluff. I think/hope that I have their characters down. Reviews are welcome, as always. Team McStizzie!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own. I have season one, and both soundtracks, which are all sadly with Mark. But that's it.**

* * *

She wasn't sure how she had gotten there, but as Izzie entered Joe's, she felt as if she were at home. As she walked up to the bar, she ordered her drink, choosing to sit at a nearby table as soon as she got it. 

It was stupid. The whole thing was stupid. Cristina was supposed to be married right now. Meredith and Derek were supposed to be happy. She and George were supposed to be friends.

Izzie bit her lip, feeling tears prick at her eyes. George. How was it that things got so screwed up? How was it that they had gotten to the point where he couldn't even come to tell her himself that he had failed his intern's exam? Drawing in a rather large breath, Izzie stared down at her drink, trying desperately to find the strength to drink it.

"You know..."Mark said, sitting across from her. "Stress doesn't exactly mix well with alcohol."

"And?"Izzie bit back, feeling sorry as she did. "I'm not Meredith, okay? I don't drown my sorrows in a bottle of tequila. I just wanted to be alone."

"Because a crowded bar is just the perfect place to do that, right?"Mark replied, noting the way Izzie refused to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"No."Izzie replied, smiling sadly. "It's fine, really. I probably shouldn't even be here."

Mark stared at her, eyes full of concern. When he had gone to the bar that night, his intentions weren't to make anyone but himself feel better, but as he watched a frail and broken Izzie, Mark wondered if that was about to change. "If you don't want to be here, then why are you?"

"I don't know."Izzie replied, rather loudly. Lowering her voice, Izzie swallowed hard. "I don't know. I just can't. I can't go home, I can't go to the hospital...I don't know where to go."

He bit back what would have normally been his answer, finding something different about her. While Mark wasn't about to let the idea leave his mind, he knew fully well that he couldn't take anything too fast. It was obvious that she was in pain, but was trying to believe and act otherwise.

Izzie remained quiet, but looked up at him. She laughed a little, shaking her head.

"What?"Mark asked, feeling somewhat defensive.

"Nothing. I just thought that if someone were to understand how I felt...well, I wasn't expecting you."Izzie said, shrugging. "But apparently there's a lot that I don't know."She added, downing the rest of her drink in one fell swoop.

"Why is that?"He asked, curious to see where she was going.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Izzie shrugged again. "Because...because you're-well, you're you."

"Stevens, no offense but you're not making sense."Mark replied, wondering what it was that was making her act that way.

"I'm not making sense? Right, because the world is just some big, perfect place that always makes sense except for where I'm concerned."Izzie spat, her head spinning.

"What was in that?"He asked, pointing to her glass.

Izzie looked down at the glass that she still held tightly in her head, cracking a smile. "I don't really know. Look, _Mark_ I get that you're trying to help. And I thank you really. But I did come here to be alone, so..."

"Why are you pushing the only friendly face you've got away?"Mark replied, regretting it the minute he said it. "You know...here. At the bar."

Izzie's eyes clouded over; instantly a darker shade of brown. "I'm not the one pushing anyone away."With that, she grabbed her purse and headed to the door. As she pushed it open, she saw the rain had begun to pour. Taking a deep breath, she headed out into the parking lot, trudging through the potholes and puddles until she had almost reached her car, her high heels clicking violently against the ground. As she did, her ankle got caught in one of the holes, causing her to fall. "No! Damn...No, no, no...no..."Izzie sobbed, feeling the rain fall even harder. As much as her foot hurt, as it was bent, she didn't make an offer to move.

She felt cold, wet and defeated. All she wanted to do was be a friend, be there for someone knowing they would be there for her. When that was messed up by a night together, Izzie felt she'd lost the only truly best friend she'd ever have. When Mark showed up being something different than his cocky, arrogant self, Izzie thought that maybe that was about to change. But one stupid comment, and the whole thing went sour.

He stood watching her from the doorway, eyes full of concern. Minutes before Mark had only been in for casual conversation, but as he saw Izzie Stevens, crumpled and crying in the parking lot, he somehow knew that there was no way he could just leave her there. "Hey."He spoke, his hands gently brushing her shoulders.

"Go away. I can handle it."Izzie replied, shouting against the noise of the rain.

"You're hurt, aren't you?"Mark asked, finding it slightly amusing.

"I don't know."Izzie replied defensively.

"Well, you haven't moved since you fell."Mark said, kneeling down next to her. "It's already bruising."

"It's fine."Izzie said, alerted by his touch against her clammy skin. She adjusted the strap of the bridesmaid dress she realized she was still wearing, and winced. "I'll put some ice on it when I get home."

"But it could be broken."Mark replied, knowing he couldn't let it go. "Let me take you to the hospital. You need to make sure you're okay."

"I said I'd be fine, didn't I?"Izzie replied, looking at him. As she saw the look in his eyes, it was clear that he actually wanted to. "Just help me stand, I'll make it okay."

Mark sighed, shaking his head. "Come on..."He said, looping her arm around his neck, helping her to stand. His arm wound tightly around her waist, as he was desperate to keep Izzie still.

Ignoring the shock of how comfortable she felt, Izzie tried to put weight on her ankle. As she did, she cried out in pain, tears flowing from her eyes again. "This isn't fair."

"No, it's not. But if you let me take you to the hospital to get it checked out, I'm sure you'll feel a little better."Mark replied, using a surprisingly gentle tone. His hand adjusted against Izzie's waist, but he pretended like he didn't notice her reaction. "So?"

"Why do you want to help me?"Izzie asked, biting her lip. She was afraid of his answer, but at the same time felt so curious.

"Because, Izzie."Mark replied, as if it were that simple. As he watched her sad, brown eyes staring back at him, Mark knew he had to be careful with his answer. "I care."

* * *

Mark helped Izzie back out to his car, slowly breaking into a smile as he watched how independent and strong she was trying to be. "You can lean on me, you know. It's sort of what I'm here for." 

"I sprained my ankle, I'm not dying."Izzie replied.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I can't make sure you're okay. I mean look, now you can't even drive."

Izzie stopped their walking, looking back at him. "What are you saying?"

Mark's throat grew dry as he tried to clear his throat. "I'm saying that you can't drive. It's your right foot, a severe sprain. You can't drive. I, on the other hand, can. So, as your driver-"

"Whoa, okay...Mark."Izzie said, looking over at him again. "Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to wait for me here, but I'll be fine."

"Stop doing that."He retorted. "I wasn't trying to make a move on you. I was offering to take you home to make sure that you're safe. If you're better tomorrow, or at least somewhat then maybe some people can get together to help you bring home your car."

"But I was going to stop by the store before I went home. You know, after the whole drowning my sorrows thing."She said as Mark helped her into the passenger seat.

"Comfort food, right? Ice cream, chocolate, cookies, maybe?"Mark asked, grinning. "I'm a man, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of shopping."

Izzie stared back at him as he was leaning to buckle her seatbelt. Her hand rested safely against his arm, and remained perfectly still. She thought about what he said when he was taking her to Seattle Grace-that he cared. As much as Izzie might have felt fighting, she surprised herself by how comfortable she felt with Mark when he wasn't ordering her to go grab him a cappucino. "Strawberry Cheesecake? The ice cream, not the...cake."

Mark laughed, breaking into a grin. "It's a deal."

* * *

"I can walk up stairs, Mark."Izzie replied defensively as she fought to unlock the door. She offered a smile coyly, pushing it open. "See, I'm a big girl." 

Mark simply shook his head, following her into the kitchen. "Are you okay? Do you need me to find the aspirin?"

"Trust me, I know where it is."Izzie replied, sitting down at the table. She watched as he searched for a spoon, ultimately finding one. He grabbed one for himself sitting in the chair closest to her.

"I'm just trying to help."Mark replied, setting the ice cream down closer to her.

Izzie flashed him a smile, allowing her fingers to linger close to his as Mark handed her the spoon. "Trust me, I know you are."

Mark simply shrugged, sitting down. He was aware of Izzie's gaze on him, and he had to admit he would have expected it. Being here with her, completely alone in the house without even truly thinking-well, _planning_-on doing anything made Mark feel like maybe he was actually changing his old ways. "I can leave."

"But you don't want to."Izzie remarked, knowing it was true. "Thank you, by the way. I don't think I said that during the whole fighting against you while you took me to the hospital thing."

"I understand. I wish you'd be less stubborn, but I know that I can't change that."Mark replied, watching as Izzie opened the ice cream container. He watched as her hand paused, poised to dig in. "Izzie?"

"You didn't get bowls."Izzie replied, not wanting to push anything too far. She was already in pain as it was, and she knew that if anyone were to walk in to see the two talking over a carton of ice cream, she'd probably hurt even more. Still, as she watched Mark search for two bowls, Izzie couldn't help but study the way he moved. This time, he wasn't sure where everything was as he opened nearly every cabinet, trying to find them. Mark was always so sure of himself, but Izzie noticed that with her it was different.

"Sorry."Mark said as he reached the table again, a smirk visible on his lips.

Izzie shook her head. "You were only trying to help."

"You know you should probably prop that foot up."He replied, noting the way she winced when she moved. "It's wrapped up and everything, but you should still keep it elevated." Without saying anything else, Mark brought another chair over, setting it sideways between them so she could prop her foot up.

"What are you, my doctor?"Izzie asked sarcastically, never really expecting an answer.

"Well, no."Mark said. "But like I said before, I care. I don't like to see people get hurt. Contrary to poular belief, I'm not all McSteamy."

Izzie snorted, her spoon diving into the ice cream.

"It's true."Mark defended. "Of course you've never seen it until now, Stevens. But that doesn't mean it's not there. Give me a chance."

_Give me a chance. _The words echoed in Izzie's head, and as she slowly slid the spoon out of her mouth, she was sure he meant something more. Fighting to keep her breath under control, Izzie bit her lip. Releasing it slowly, she decided she'd take the challenge. "Well, you could call me Izzie. That might make me believe you."

Mark drew a deep breath, knowing he would probably end up regretting what he had said. "Okay, I guess I could do that. But at the hospital, you're still Stevens."

"So you're assuming now that we'll see each other outside of the hospital?"Izzie countered, her spirits picking up slightly. As she thought that, she shook her head, sighing. It wasn't possible at that moment to stay happy for too long. The memories of how she felt just hours before as Callie spoke to her were still fresh and painful. As much as Izzie felt like being happy, felt like finding out how the conversation with Mark would turn out, she now wanted nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep. "I'm sorry to cut this short..."She said, noting the way Mark hadn't answered her question. "But I need some sleep. That, and what I'm wearing isn't exactly all that comfortable."

"Are you sure? It's going to be hard climbing up the stairs."Mark protested, finding himself wanting to stay.

Izzie smiled through the sleepy fog beginning to filter into her thoughts. "I am fully capable of leaning against a wall in an effort to climb a set of stairs. I've gotten up them drunk, I can get up them with one bad foot-"She said, attempting to stand, and much to her chagrin, fall. It took a minute for it to sink in, but as she felt Mark's arms holding her tight to his chest, she realized she was safe. Safe. Secure. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Whether it was that reality, or the fact that someone finally cared enough, Izzie felt the sob creep up on her, and fought hard to keep it down.

Confused, Mark kept his arms tighte, not wanting to let go. "Izzie?"He whispered, not even caring in that moment if someone would walk in and see them.

"It's not fair. It's just-It's not fair."Izzie cried, her shoulders shaking.

"What's not fair?"Mark asked, his curiousity peaked. It hurt to see anyone upset, but somehow Izzie was different.

Izzie shook her head defiantly against Mark's chest. "No. I can't say anything. I shouldn't. But...George. George...he-he picked her. He chose her. After everything! After everything we have been through together as this screwy, messed up, intern family. He picked her."Izzie sobbed, her breaths slowly evening out. "And I'm just so tired..." Her knees buckled, but to her surprise, Mark caught her. Waiting until she felt she was composed, Izzie looked up at him.

Mark looked back at Izzie knowing then that something truly was wrong with her. While he wasn't sure what George had done, Mark knew that it had to have cut Izzie pretty deep, and that it wasn't something she was going to get over easy. He had to admit that he knew the feeling. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Izzie blinked, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek. "No. At least not now. Maybe-maybe later."

Knowing the depth that layed carefully underneath her words, Mark nodded. The look in Izzie's eyes told him that she was tired, just like she had said. Slowly moving forward, Mark's lips brushed hers, slowly trying to convey that Izzie was right, and that he'd be there whenever she was ready. As he pulled back, he took a breath. "You'll tell me? Not right now, but whenever you're ready?"

"Yeah."Izzie replied, still feeling the warmth of the kiss on her lips. She had expected it to feel awkward, but wasn't surprised when it was the exact opposite. It felt right. Sighing, Izzie laughed a little. "Someday. Could you-well, if the offer's still there...help me get up the stairs?"

Mark nodded, smiling at her in return. "Sure thing, _Izzie._"

"Is this part of it?"Izzie asked as his arm wound back aroung her waist as they began to walk.

"Part of what?"Mark asked.

"You not being McSteamy all the time. You being just Mark."Izzie continued, amused as Mark debated how to lift her up the stairs. "Because I really wouldn't complain. Yet, that is."

"Well-"Mark said, relieved when she leaned into him, as he found himself increasingly afraid she'd fall. "-it is. And I'm glad. Because sometimes, even the McMen can surprise you. Well, I can."

Izzie nodded, feeling somewhat better than before. Her foot hurt badly, and the need for sleep began to take over her, but as Mark helped her reach the top step, Izzie felt safe. She felt comforted, which was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Izzie found herself wishing that it would last.


End file.
